Fate's Design
by AnimeAddict1059
Summary: What if the Potter Household had a very important rule that must be followed at all costs? It affects our hero, Harry Potter, greatly but he can't change Fate's Design... or can he? (the rule is similar to the Hyuuga Clan's head family/branch family thing) PS: He has a twin. He's needed for this story to work.


**A/N: **Hey guys! I was exploring my files and I found a folder where I kept my old fics and I found a lot of good ideas that I didn't know I had. Here's one of them. Let me know what you think of it. It's kind of like 'what if, the Potter Household had a very important rule and it's kinda like the Hyuuga family thing.' Give it a chance and well, maybe it intrigues you.

* * *

**Fate's Design**

**Chapter 1**

"N-No way!" exclaimed James.

"Yup! We're gonna be parents!" Lily shrieked.

"I-I'm gonna be…a…dad? I'm gonna be a dad…" James said slowly. Then it finally sunk in. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

Lily smiled at him. James picked Lily up and kissed her on the lips. Lily giggled and said, "We're having twins."

James' eyes widened and let go of Lily. Thankfully, Lily landed softly on the ground.

"No…"

"Way, right? I was so surprised when the doctor said that too. But who care-"

"No! W-We can't have twins!" said James.

"W-Why not?" asked Lily, suddenly surprised at James' reaction and a little offended.

"Because…there's…there's…a…"

"A what?"

"A tradition we have to follow in the Potter family."

"And what is that?"

"The head family and the branch family…"

"The what?"

"You see, I mean, you know that the Potters are the most Ancient and therefore, the richest family in the Wizarding World right? Well, a very VERY long time ago…the Potters argued about who will inherit the fortune because at that time, there were so many family members. A family would sometimes consist of five or six children so naturally, they would do anything just to get the fortune. And that was to kill the others so there was no competition.

"My I-don't-know-how-many-times-great grandfather, Archibald Potter, was the current holder of the Potter estates and fortune at that time. His son, Klaus Potter, was the next heir. But since the Potters were currently at war with each other, they…killed Klaus and they even attempted to kill his younger brother, Keiffer so that they can have the fortune instead. Archibald was so mad that he separated the family into two. Those who had done those crimes just to get their hands on the fortune became the branch family and the head family only consisted of Archibald and his remaining son Keiffer, who became the heir. So, Keiffer's descendants became part of the head family including myself. The descendants of those in the branch family remained members of the branch family for it is their unchangeable fate, to live to serve and die for the head family."

"Wow. I didn't know that there was a bloody history of the Potter household. But, how is this related to us having twins?" Lily said.

"I'm getting to that." James said and took a deep breath. "After many generations, a problem suddenly aroused. My, I think it was…great-great-great-great-great grandfather Thomas Potter, a member of the head family, had twins. The council didn't know what to do in this situation. They examined the writings left behind by Archibald but the only thing they found was that all members of the head family must be holders, heirs, and the ones the holder married. The council summed it up to this: The head family must only consist of the holder, the holder's wife/husband, and his heir. This meant that they should only take the heir and send the other one to the branch family."

"No way! Then…Then…is that going to happen to our children? Are we going to separate them too?"

James was silent. He knew Lily wouldn't like the answer.

"But can't we do something about it? Can't we ignore the rule and keep both of them?"

"We can't. A curse will trigger that could wipe out the Potter bloodline from the face of the Earth. In other words, it cannot be ignored."

"But…how will our child…?"

"Yes…I've been pondering over that. There isn't a single member of the branch family left."

"W-Why's that?"

"The head family often got into fights and sometimes death of a Potter member must be the price. In order to keep the noble head family live on, branch families sacrifice themselves to save the head family. The last branch member was Charles. He died for my sake…" said James.

"Charles was my best friend before Sirius. We met when he was wandering about in our estates when I was about eight years old. We played around the farm, the gardens, and we even entered the forest area that was forbidden to us. It was at the FARTHEST side of our property in London. Our estates in Scotland were much bigger but still…anyway, one day, during our sixth year summer break, while we were at the forest, we found a stately manor on one side of it. Me, being the mischievous guy I am, trespassed on their property. Of course, we got caught and it sprung up a great big problem. The bloke who owned the place was really mad. The argument went on for the entire summer break. The manor's owner, Lord Gulliver, I think, can't take it anymore and said that his land had far greater history than a History of Magic textbook. He said it was "holy land" one shouldn't tread upon so lightly.

"My parents couldn't negotiate with him any longer. Lord Gulliver couldn't forgive something so impolite. You know how everyone treasures family heirlooms and properties, so my parents couldn't really find another defense against him. I can't blame them. Lord Gulliver was really scary. He ordered death upon those who trespassed upon his land. My parents didn't want both me and Charles dead, of course. But Lord Gulliver wanted to see at least someone from the Potters dead. My parents told him it was a bit too extreme. Even so, Gulliver stood by his word. Charles, being tied to the branch family, said he will sacrifice himself. He believed that when he died, at least peace would be restored to the Potter Household. My parents and I were completely against it. Time was running out. Eventually the new term started and we started seventh year. I wasn't my usual prankster self because I was too worried about what would happen to Charles.

"I was the only one who was strongly opposed to the idea of having Charles dead. Sure my parents didn't want him dead but of course that would mean me instead."

"And that was when you received a letter from Dumbledore right?"

"Yeah." James said as he balled his fists. "Charles was executed. I haven't even said my goodbyes. But in the letter, Charles died just a day after our trip to Hogwarts which meant something was up. I found out right away. Dumbledore told me my parents were murdered two days before the letter arrived."

"But if Charles died a lot earlier…then…how come they just sent you the letter when your parents died…who wrote the letter?"

"Our butler, Ferdinand, wrote it. My parents didn't know to tell me about Charles' death. They haven't decided what to say to me so it took that long. Ferdinand also requested to be removed from his post because he wasn't able to protect my parents from the Death Eaters. He handed me Charles' last words. 'Tell James I can't live with the guilt of not being able to protect the head family, more specifically, my best friend. Also, tell him not to be sad, otherwise Lily might start to like him…' He was right." James said and smiled at Lily. Lily looked at James sadly and held his hands tight.

"Who are we kidding? What are we even going to do?"

* * *

Jared Charles Potter - 11: 49 PM 07/31/80

"Is that him?"

Harry James Potter - 11:58 PM 07/31/80

"So…it's Harry…" Remus mumbled.

"Prongs? Lils? You alright?"

James looked at the floor. This was it. His son was going to become part of the branch family and there was nothing he could do about. The pressure was increased with the prophecy on their heads to think of.

"J-James..."

"Don't worry Lily." Said James and looked at Lily. "We can take care of the both of them."

"But…didn't you say…"

"Yes…but Harry isn't a full member of the branch family yet. We can take care of them until Jared turns three. That's the time Harry has to take up his place in the branch family."

"Just three years?"

"I'm sorry but…that's all the time we can get… I'm sorry…"

* * *

**A/N:** So... that's it. Didn't have time to make some corrections cause I'm sleepy... Well... I just want to know what you guys think of this situation.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

** (I'll continue if you do and I'll try to make my writing better cause this one was written a few years ago... aaahh... the memories...)**


End file.
